


Lazy Day

by orphan_account



Series: BB/Rae Week 2015 [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: BB/Rae week 2015, F/M, Fluff, watching Titanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BB/Rae week 2015: Day 1<br/>Lazy Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Day

It was quiet in the T tower. Oddly quiet. Had Raven not been hearing her own voice softly repeating her manta over and over again, she might just have begun to doubt her hearing ability.

Her meditation had remained unbroken for the past 2 hours, a feat rarely accomplished in this household. She actually felt calm and at peace inside, so decided to let her adventurous sense take over and wandered towards the common room.

The smell of freshly made popcorn immediately wafted towards her, and raven had barely opened the door or she had an excited Tamarenean girl in front of her.

"Friend Raven, you have come at the most convenient time." Starfire called out excitingly, showing remarkable self control in not bodily dragging Raven the rest of the way through the door.  
"We were just about to commence the movie night."  
She floated back to the couch, where true to form, the boys were already dividing the soda and snacks.

"...euhm." The empath brought out, keeping her face quiet stoic but still allowing the confusion to seep into her voice. "We have movie nights on Saturday... It's Wednesday. It's not even night."  
She gestured to the panoramic windows, as if any of them could even miss the early afternoon sun shinning brightly.

"Well, duh..." deadpanned Beast Boy from his spot on the coach. "We're having a lazy day! Come one, Rae, it'll be fun." He patted the only open spot on the couch, next to him at the outer edge.

"Isn't every day a lazy day for you..." she deadpanned right back at him, rolling her eyes slightly. Still, it's not like she had any excuse not to join them, and she actually quiet liked spending time with her friends, though she didn't voice this thought.

"What movie are we watching anyway?" She inquired, settling herself in her spot. With the seating arrangements as they were, Raven actually had to sit pretty close to Beast Boy to actually be able to properly watch the screen, but he didn't seem to mind or notice.

"For your viewing pleasure: Titanic." Cyborg proudly announced, waving the box in his hand even as he put the disc in the player.

Raven had half a mind to return to her room right there and than, but Robin saw the look on her face and quickly explained:  
"Star has never seen it before and it's a real classic..."

The fact that he got to sit next to the red-head during one of the most romantically sappy movies ever probably had something to do with it too, but Raven quickly swallowed that statement.

"And we get to see a huge boat sink!" the changeling just left of her grinned. Well, that explained why he and Cy were here anyway.

"Whatever..." Raven intoned. While the Titanic wasn't exactly on her favorite movie list, because of the abundant over-emotional chatter and boring side story, she did enjoy the costumes and even Rose's plight to rebel against her parents to live her own life.  
She certainly knew what that felt like.

Most of the movie went by uneventful. The titans gave their opinions or witty remarks, or in the case of Starfire, a flood of questions, during the film. When it came to the portrait scene however, it suddenly became very quiet indeed.

Cyborg seemed mostly unfazed by the intimacy going on onscreen, but Raven could see Robin had skidded a bit closer to Starfire's side, until their thighs were all but touching, and she herself was painfully aware of the heat radiating of Beast Boys body so close to hers.

She could clearly see his cheeks had taken a red tint to them, and he was trying very hard to keep staring at the screen, even if Raven could tell he was observing her out of the corner of his eye.  
Her skin was also flushed a bit and there was a pleasant, yet unfamiliar feeling in the pit of her stomach.

It occurred to her she had never really watched a movie 'with' someone, the way she was doing now. Even at the afore mentioned movie nights, raven was either barely present, preferring to let her thoughts wander or even read a book, or she was so absorbed in the movie, it didn't really matter whom she was with. All these times her team mates had, with various success, tried to rope her into trying new things and now she was.

The movie was nearing it's close now. The more action packed and dramatic sinking of the ship had given some respite of the romance and had all boys bouncing in their seats, but now it was back to sappiness.

Starfire was openly sobbing, Robin trying urgently to explain nobody really died while filming the movie, though he had to admit it was based on true events, only making the alien girl more distressed.

Cyborg tried his best to seem though, but his remaining human eye had a wet gleam to it.

Even Raven felt tight in her chest area, her powers swirling uncontrollably. She was about to get up, to prevent her magic from accidentally blowing up the popcorn bowl, when she felt a hand on hers.  
It gave a gentle squeeze and she felt herself immediately calm down.

She looked up into Beast Boys big green eyes, feeling an obvious blush creep onto her cheeks. He gave her his trademark warm smile, before turning back to the screen to watch the final scenes unfold, wrapping up the back story, than the credits starting to roll.

Without giving it a second thought, Raven bend forward and gave him a quick peck on his cheek, whispering a barely inaudible thanks that only his sensitive hearing could pick up.

Now it was the changelings turn to become bright pink in the face, and Raven couldn't help but smile a little, it was quiet adorable.

Maybe watching romance movies wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
